The Human Imperial Alliance
The Human imperial alliance was formed in the year 800 and was founded by the Houses Bene, Gerey, and Wigher. These three noble family's are major players in the politics of the region but in the year 900 when the family's Aldhed and Goladir joined the Alliance the nations supremacy was cemented. The Houses of the Alliance All houses are not created equal in the Alliance and the house Bane is the clear leader by the year 1000 by both controlling the capitol Lebrook and having the largest personal guard. Meanwhile Gerey and Wigher have been considered of similar strength since the beginning of the Alliance. The Aldhed family joined more out of convenience than any other reason they being the largest merchant family and the rulers of Kinbuzar. The Aldhed family needed to gain enough military support to allow for the trading with foreign nations this led to their joining of the Alliance. At the same time Goladir family was in a dire situation being the last free human city state neighboring the rapidly expanding and militarily capable Alliance their solidarity was in danger so they joined the alliance to maintain control of their city the Aetherial Port and avoid war. The House Bane The House Bane current head in the year 1000 is High Lord Bertio Bane who has been the ruling monarch of the Alliance for the last 15 years after coming to power after his father Piersym Bane died of disease and age. Succession is passed from father to first born son assuming they have sworn no allegiances and are able. The House Bane maintains a personal guard of 1,500 men ranging from personal guards to combat mages they are all well trained and exceptionally loyal. This along with the title of High Lord allows the House Bane near full control of the Alliance and its military. Their power is great but not so great that they can openly oppose the other houses due to the necessity of their support for maintaining the Alliance. The House Gerey The House Gerey the humans who were once the slaves of the chromatic dragons their line were the warrior slaves of the Chromatic Empire in 400. They were once closely related to dragon born due to inbreeding but that is taken for myth more than truth. The Gerey House only is allowed a single ruler who is the first born female of the current matriarch. The other offspring are disowned and are banished to the eastern wilds the current high Queen is Alil Gerey and the princess is Elyn Gerey. They use a guard of only 100 men but it is said that these are some of the most skilled warriors in Ero. They function as a network of spy's and efficient warriors prepared to strike in a moment. The Gerey family is known for there wide personal influence over the nation and their well informed actors. Gerey Gaurd The House Wigher The Wigher House have been around nearly as long as The House Bane but has always been runner up. They were at war with the House Bane from the beginning and have finally decide to end the bloodshed to better all men but in reality they were united against the dwarves which led to peace between the Houses. The two Wigher Brothers rebuilt the house after the huge losses in the dwarven war Walde Wigher is the lead and Wisym Wigher is the Warrior of unmatched prowess who has never been felled. The Wigher guard is 500 men of mixed skill but great determination and will. The House Aldhead The merchant House of Aldhead who's wealth is truly unmatched being the main transport company and controlling the nations trade policy give them a distinct advantage over all other merchants. Being the owners of the Imperial Merchants Guild does not hurt either. Dealing in all known commodities makes it easy for the Imperial nation to get the things they need. With Magrin Alhead as the head of house and his 5 sons serving as the head of the 5 major city's merchants guilds. They have a mercenary guard of 600.